Three Years
by MynamewasRin
Summary: It's been three years since Flippy last saw Flaky. Since then, he's gotten control over his PTSD, he had a child, and he starting to date Petunia. What will happen when Flaky returns? Will Flippy start to fall for her? How will Flaky react toward's Flippy's child.
1. Three Years

The bright blue sky shone brightly down on a hospital. A few patients were just leaving to get on with their day. One in particular that was leaving had bright green hair and was wearing sunglasses to protect his eyes from the dangerous rays. He opened the drivers side door and scooted in, placing a bag of pills that he would need to start taking on the passenger side seat. "No, Petunia, baby, Listen." He groaned as he shut the door and relaxed in his seat, "... Yeah?"

"Seriously, Flippy… I have already said to you about the effects these pills have on you!" She yelled into the phone.

He smirked at how much she cared about him, "I know, baby."

"If you're not going to think about me, at least think about our daughter." She sighed.

Flippy's smirk turned into a frown at the thought of his daughter being affected by the ways his pills affect him. "I'll talk to my doctor about changing my pills."

"Thank you!" She laughed into the phone, "Can you grab more diapers before you come home as well?"

"Yeah, I can. Want any food, baby?" He looked over at the moving truck that just entered this poor god forbidden town.

"No, I'm good. I'll see you when I get home."

Flippy placed his car keys into his key holder, "Alright, I love you."

"I love you too." She hung up the phone.

Flippy started the car and sat back in his seat. He looked both ways before he reversed out of his parking spot. He started to drive towards the exit of the hospital's parking lot.

"Why are you leaving again?" His voice entered his head, memories always seemed to enter his head whenever he was officially alone.

"Flippy, I'm 17… I wanna do something with my life." Her voice entered his head again and sent shivers down her back.

"What are you going to do?"

"I was planning on moving to Los Angeles and becoming a model." She turned back to him and smiled.

"Are you ever going to come back?" He sat up straight in her bed.

"One day." She smiled and leaned down, placing her lips against his, "I'll be back one day."

"Three years and you're still not back." He shook his head and took a turn into CVS. He placed his car in park, "Has it really been three years?"

Three years ago, Flippy was around 19 years old and was just starting his job in the bartending business. This was before he had met Petunia and had Angie. This was when he wanted to move out to Los Angeles with his childhood crush and best friend, Flaky. Something had changed his mind but not Flaky's. She left and now… they haven't spoken in three years.

Flippy didn't realise that he had already left his car and entered the store, "Shit." He shook his head and headed into the baby isle.

He heard whispers as a few girls looked at him, "He's kinda cute."

"I think that's Flippy Davis." One backed up as he turned to look at them. He just smiled in return and started to wave at them.

Flippy looked back at the diapers and chose the ones best fitted for a child that was about to be 18 months old. "18 months already?" He smiled, "Damn, she's already growing up."

"Who is?" Someone spoke from behind him, making him jump.

Flippy turned around and looked at the young girl with short pink hair, "Oh, Jesus.. It's just you." He placed his hand over his heart, "Angel."

"Ohh." She laughed, "I suppose so, but she's barely a year and a half."

Flippy rolled his eyes. "I know, but she's going to hit that spot soon… then I'm gonna have to deal with her and boyfriends."

"I think that's what Petunia's father felt when he learned she was pregnant." Giggles laughed, Giggles was Petunia's best friend.

Flippy rolled his eyes, "Okay, big question.. Dora or Sophia?" He held up both bags of diapers.

"She likes Sophia a lot."

Flippy put the dora diapers back and stood up, "Thank you, why are you here?" He raised his eyebrow.

Giggles pressed her finger to her lip and held up a box that displayed a stick he knew too well, "No.." He mouthed.

"I think so." She mouthed back.

"Is it Cuddles?"

"I think so… it's either his or Toothy's." She sighed, "Maybe even Splendid's."

Flippy groaned, "Why is he an actual idiot?"

"Honestly, it'd be both of our faults." She sighed, "I just hope it's false."

"If that's what you hope, then I hope so as well." He laughed.

She looked back at the door and then at Flippy, "I'm gonna go guess you probably need to get back to Petunia and Angie."

"Yep." He smirked, "I'll see you around, Gigs." He gave her a small hug.

"I'll be up on Sunday to get Angie, by the way." She winked, "Petunia asked me to babysit because it's been a long time." She laughed.

Flippy's face flushed red, "No, she didn't."

"Yeah, she did. She asked me to pick these up." She held up a box that said, Magnum Large Sized Condoms, "I don't think you want to be a father again just yet." She threw them at him.

"I'm gonna kill her." He sighed and walked over to the cash register. The lady that worked at the register smiled up at him.

"Is this everything?" She asked, "I also think it might be too late for these."

"Yeah." He laughed and looked away, grabbing his wallet and paying her for the objects.

After Flippy got back in the car and placed the bag next to his medicine bag. He looked at it for a few minutes before he started the car. It's been three years since he had heard anything from him either. He started treatment that Sniffles suggested and his mind had been completely quiet, "I wonder how he'd feel about Angie." He laughed and started the car so he can finally head home.

The ride wasn't that long. His house was only around 10 minutes from CVS. When he parked in the driveway, he saw Petunia's slim figure from the window holding a small child. He smiled and got out of the car. He made his way up to the door and unlocked it, "I'm home."

"Dada!" He watched his 18 month old stumble across the floor and run into his legs.

"Hi, Angie!" He smiled and picked her up. He looked across the room and saw his beautiful girlfriend standing there with her arms crossed. "Hi, Baby." He smiled.

She smiled back, "Did you get the diapers?"

"Of course, I also ran into Giggles and she gave me the other things." He rolled his eyes and placed his daughter on the floor.

Petunia laughed, "I'm sorry.. I just wanted to give you a nice day off." She smiled, "When do you need to go in for work?"

"Around 10." He smiled, "Why don't we just head upstairs and start doing stuff." He leaned down and started to place feathery kisses on her neck.

She giggled and pushed him away, "No, We need to watch Angel."

"Angie, Can you be good on your own for at least 10 minutes?" He crouched down to look at her, she had no idea what he was talking about, "Yeah? See? Come on, Bedroom… She'll be fine." He overdid the 'fine."

Petunia rolled her eyes, "You won't finish in ten minutes! The shortest you can go is 30!"

"I'm sorry that I can't disappoint. You usually never complain.. Oh wait, you can't because you're constantly moaning my name." Flippy made her lean against a table as he started to kiss her neck again, biting the sensitive skin.

A blue haired hero opened the door, ruining his moment. "Flippy!"

Flippy groaned and looked at his best friend, "What?!"

Splendid looked like he was out of breath, like he ran here? "Splendont… is.. Back."

Flippy took in a deep breath, "Did you really break my door to tell me he is back." Petunia got out from his grasp and picked up Angel.

"Did I interrupt something?" Splendid raised his eyebrow.

"No, You're good, Splendid." Petunia laughed, "Flippy, Doll, you should probably go get in the shower."

Flippy stared at his girlfriend before realising something, "Hey, Splendid."

"Yeah?"

Flippy extended his arms, "Can you hold your arms out like this?"

"Yeah?" He copied Flippy, only to have a baby placed in his arms and Flippy to run off with his girlfriend in his arms.

Splendid's face was bright red while he sat downstairs with his best friend's daughter, "Mommy and Daddy are meanie heads, Angie." Petunia's loud moaning that filled the house wouldn't escape Splendid's ears and the constant annoying sound of the headboard hitting the wall as Flippy would start to pick up the pace.

Splendid's phone started to go off and saw his brother's contact information, "Hello?" He answered.

"Where are you?" He asked.

"Flippy and Petunia's house." He answered and looked around, "I'm babysitting now."

"What's that noise?" His brother could barely hear the moaning through the phone but caught on once he heard Petunia scream 'Fuck!', "Are they fucking?"

"Yeah." He sighed.

"Wait a minute, Did you say babysitting?" Splendont gasped, "They have a kid!"

Splendid stared at Angie who was chewing on a chew toy, "Yeah, Angel Olivia Davis."

"Sounds like something Petunia would name her child."

The moaning started to stop and rustling upstairs started to go on as they started to get their clothes on. "Yeah, I'm about to leave in a minute, want me to bring Flippy?"

"No, I have someone that Petunia would definitely not want him to see."

"Who?" Splendid asked.

Flippy started to walk down the stairs as Splendont answered Splendid, "She's back?!" Splendid stood up, scaring Angie. Flippy noticed and quickly jumped over before Angie could start crying.

"What the fuck, bro." He picked up his daughter as her weils started to escape past her lips.

"Sorry, but what?" Splendid looked out the window, "Now? Okay, I'll see you in a minute!" Splendid hung up the phone, "I have to go.. Bye Angie, Bye Petunia, Bye Fuckface."

"Language!" Flippy yelled after his best friend. Angie cried into her father's collarbone. "Ssh, Angie." He started to comfort her, "Petunia!"

"I'm coming!" She started to walk downstairs. She was tying her messy hair back up. "What?"

"Can you get her to stop crying?" He handed the baby over to her.

"Of course." She took the baby.

"Alright, I should start to get ready for work." He leaned over and placed a kiss on her cheek and one on Angie's forehead.

"Alright, I love you." She smiled.

"I love you too." He smiled back and went back upstairs.

"Flippy!" His boss walked into the bar and looked at his favourite worker, "How's the wife and child?"

"Girlfriend, still, DB." He laughed as he was leaning over the counter trying to clean it.

"Honestly, how old are you and you already have a daughter?" Cuddles groaned and drank his whiskey, "I don't want to be a father at 22…"

"I didn't have the choice." Flippy laughed.

"Yeah, father at 21." Toothy cried, "Flippy's gone through hell."

"Yeah, honestly." Splendid sat in between both of them, "Loses the love of his life, has PTSD, and is a father at 21."

"In reality, guys.. He's also 23 so he's faced it already." Giggles sighed, "Why are all three of you moping around anyways?"

The door's bell chimed as new customers walked into the bar, "Because, one of them is a father."

"I know, but still… at least one of them should have worn a condom." She crossed her arms, "Especially you, Splendid."

"Why me?!" He sat up, "Is it because of him!" He pointed to Flippy.

Flippy laughed, "No, it's because if you're like your parents she'll end up with two kids."

"Two kids." Splendid's eyes widened and he looked like he was about to faint, "Two kids at 22… That's more than Flippy had when he was our age."

That's how every night was for Flippy, his daughter or past always being mentioned in someone's life.

Flippy looked out the window and wondered… how she was doing?

She looked back from the window at Splendont, "Are you sure he's gonna wanna see me?"

"Yeah.." Splendont laughed, "He's missed you for sure."

"Doesn't he have a girlfriend by now?" She sighed and looked back at the ground.

"Yeah, but that doesn't matter… what she doesn't know won't kill her." Her manager told her, "If you want your career path to skyrocket… you need a cheating scandal for someone else."

Flaky looked back out the window and thought about it, why couldn't it have been anyone else they chose?

**In case if anyone is confused. **

**This story is a Flippy X Flaky story but also a Flippy X Petunia and Flaky X Splendont. Angie is Angel's nickname. **

**Please Favourite, Follow, and Review!**


	2. The Return

**I'll try to update this again in a few hours! But before we start this I just wanted to make an announcement! I made a Discord for everyone that reads my stories! I'll put a link in here and in my bio incase anyone wants to join later! I will put announcements when I either am updating it and even little sneak peaks of chapters! I'll place it at the bottom of this!**

The sound of Angie crying her little heart out woke Flippy up. He sat up and looked around for his alarm clock. It was 9:36 am. "It's only nine?" He groaned and rolled over to see if his beloved was in bed with him. Her spot was empty and cold, she had to have gotten up a while ago. He waited to see if maybe she had gotten up to go get the baby to calm down, but after ten minutes he realized that she hadn't gotten up to calm the baby down.

He got up and walked over to Angie's bedroom, noticing that she hadn't even checked on the baby today. "Hey, Baby." Flippy smiled and walked over to his crying princess. She was standing in her crib and holding onto the bars at the side. She had her arms extended towards him and Flippy scooped her up in his arms, "Let's go see where mommy went to."

After he left Angie's room, he checked his bathroom and then the guest bedroom and bathroom. She wasn't upstairs. "Downstairs!" His child pointed at the stairs. "Downstairs!"

He laughed, "Alright, Angie." He headed towards the stairs and started to head down, looking out into the living room to see if he could see his beloved girlfriend. She was not in the living room. "No, Mommy." He sighed and headed into the kitchen, still no Petunia. "It's 9 in the morning, where would your mother go off to?"

Angie just looked at her father with her giant ass blue eyes and sucking on her thumb. He looked around the bathroom downstairs and the dining room, but she wasn't in the house.

He walked back out into the living room and sat on the floor, placing Angie down in front of him. She stood up and walked clumsily back over to him, plopping down in his lap. "What?"

"Daddy!" She threw her arms in the air and hugged him.

"Angie!" He did the same, kissing her cheek. He laid on his back and placed Angie on his chest, "Ready?"

She started to giggle as he placed his hands under her shoulder blades and tossed her up in the air before catching her again. She started to giggle wildly as he continued to do the same movement. His door bell rung but the person behind the door didn't wait for an answer.

"Flippy, Are you home?" Splendid just walked in, he looked around the room before he looked on the floor. He smiled as he saw Angie in Flippy's arms smiling and sucking on her fingers, "You are really a good father."

Flippy rolled his eyes, "Am I, Angie?"

She was looking at Splendid, "Unky!" She pointed.

"That's me, Oh, Flip… I have someone that wanted to see you." He moved out of the way to show Splendont.

"Wow, you really are a father now." He smiled at Flippy.

"What's up, man?" He smiled and high fived him before giving him a fist bump. "It's been a long time, where have you been?"

"LA, Beautiful down there." He sat on the couch. Flippy sat up and Angie scooted closer to Flippy out of how nervous she was that someone she didn't know was here. "What's your daughter, huh?"

Flippy smiled, "Yeah."

"Angie? You said that was her name." He raised his eyebrow.

Flippy nodded, not realizing the third person who was standing in the doorway, "It's her nickname, her real name is Angel."

"Angel?" Her voice sent shivers down his back as he turned around to look at her. Long red hair that was completely straight, no more dandruff was in her hair, "I like that name."

"Flaky?" He whispered.

"Hey." She smiled, "I'm not back, just yet, but Splendont wanted to come visit everyone so I thought it would be nice for me to visit."

Flippy looked away and back at his daughter who could tell how uncomfortable he was.

"How's LA?" He looked back at her, "Is it really what you were thinking?"

"Yeah, I'm going to guess that you want to go talk outside." She pointed towards the front door.

"Back door." Flippy pointed to the kitchen, "Angie, Behave for Uncle Splendid." He handed her over to Splendid. She quickly started to squirm because she didn't want to leave her father's arms just yet.

Flippy followed Flaky outside making sure to close the door behind him. She stood there; her back to him. "Where do you want me to start."

"The Beginning." He crossed his arms and leaned against the door.

She sighed, "Listen, that wasn't my intention on just leaving you in the dark."

"Are you sure?" He raised his eyebrow, "Because, sure fucking feels like it."

"Flippy, listen-"

Flippy felt his anger boiling up, Flaky started to get paranoid that his other side would come out. "It's been three years, Flakes. Three Years since you fucking said _anything_ to me. The last thing you said to me was Goodnight, after we fucking slept together. I wake up the next morning and you're not even in the same bed as me!"

She started to shake, "Flippy, I had to leave the next morning."

"And you didn't tell me?"

"We were having an amazing night." She confessed, "I wanted it to be special, I wanted a good last impression on you."

"So, you slept with me and then left without another word." He shook his head, "I need a cigarette."

"Listen, I'm sorry that I left without a trace, but I'm back.. What if we pick off from where we were." She slid her arm around his waist, but he pushed her back, "Flippy?"

He glared at her, "I understand where you are from is only about cheating and sex, but if you haven't noticed I have a child and a girlfriend. I've been better off without you, I don't need you back in my life."

She looked away, she knew she shouldn't listen to Splendont and her manager.

"I have quit so many things since you left and I even got him under control."

Her eyes widened, "What?"

"Oh, yeah… you wouldn't know that." He leaned in, "He's gone." He turned around and opened the door. He walked back into the living room, just in time for Angie to get out of Splendid's grasp.

"Daddy!" She cried and walked over to him.

"What, Angie." He laughed and picked her up, "Why are you crying?"

Flaky walked back into the living room to see Flippy holding the small child. Her heart skipped a beat and she held her hand to her heart. She shook her head and looked the other way. What they had was ruined years ago and it was all her fault. She had lost the man she loved due to how badly she wanted to live her dream.

The front door opened to a beautiful woman with long blue hair. She looked around and raised her eyebrows, "What's…"

The smile that appeared on Flippy's face sent shivers down Flaky's spine. "You're home!"

"Yeah?" She raised her eyebrows and looked at the twins and Flaky, "I didn't know we were having guests over so early." She looked at Angel and smiled, "Hi, Honey. Do you want mommy now?" She went to go pick up Angie but Angie immediately started crying and held onto Flippy, "Or not? She's seriously a daddy's girl."

"That's also because Flippy constantly spoils her." Splendid laughed.

Flippy tensed up, "What? No, I don't."

"Yeah, you do! You always give her some of your food and extra sweets!" Splendid confessed.

Petunia sighed, "Flippy, I've told you how many times not to give her some of your food."

Flaky looked away, the feeling of jealousy taking over her. He had moved on from her, even started a family. "Where did you go?" Flippy raised his eyebrow and sat down on one of the chairs with his knees close to his chest but enough room for his daughter to still sit in his lap.

"Store." She held up a bag of food and baby wipes. "Sorry, I just remembered that I needed to get food for tonight."

Flippy smiled, "Of course."

"So, Splendont, when did you come back in town?" Petunia gave Flippy a pack of cigarettes.

Splendont smiled, "I came back yesterday with my girlfriend, Flaky."

"Flaky?" Petunia's eyes widened as she looked at the beautiful girl with red hair.

Flaky raised her eyebrows and caught on, "Petunia?"

They both stood there, completely silent. Flippy still had his back to Flaky, but grew more irritated with her when he realized that she was with Splendont. He watched his girlfriend hug his previous best friend and lover. "How've you been?" Petunia smiled, "How's Los Angeles? The boys."

"Hey." Flippy sighed.

Petunia smiled, "You're the only man for me." Petunia never realized the look that went across Flaky's face as she said that.

"It's wonderful," Flaky played it off, "It's beautiful, loud, and just bustling with people. I'll take you and Flippy down with me sometime."

"Really? That'd be amazing." She laughed, "Have you met Flippy before."

Flippy noticed the look in Flaky's eyes, "Oh, Yeah… Flippy and I go way back! I've been friends with him even when Fliq-" Flippy stood up and covered Flaky's mouth.

"She's known me since we were younger, even when I left for war." Flippy smiled, "_She doesn't know about Fliqpy."_ He whispered into her ear.

Petunia raised her eyebrows and gave him an unhappy look, "Oh yeah? What was he like as a child?"

Flaky and Petunia sat on the couch talking about when Flippy was younger. Flippy was lying on his back holding Angie in his arms and hugging her. "They literally look inseparable." She felt this pain shoot in her heart. She wondered if that child in his arms would've been theirs instead of his and Petunia. She was regretting leaving now, it wasn't worth losing Flippy.

Flippy helped Angie stand on his chest before he would lightly throw her into the air and watch her giggle, "They are… I remember when I found out I was pregnant."

_I heard Flippy slowly get out of bed, "Petunia?" He called out for my name. I was sitting in the bathtub crying, with two pregnancy test right beside me. Both tested positive. There were two light knocks on the door before it was opened. "What's wrong?" He sat down in front of me and raised his eyebrows. _

_He looked at my side and saw the test and I watched his eyes widen, "No."_

_I felt my heart beat faster and more tears started to pour, "I am."_

_Flippy sat up and brought me into his arms. He kissed my forehead, "We're pregnant?" I could hear the smile in his voice. "We're having a baby?"_

_I looked up at him and saw the giant ass smile on his face, "Yeah."_

"Since she was born, Flippy never let her go from his side. The first year of her life she only slept in bed with us. She would lie on Flippy's chest and sleep there for hours. The both of them would." Petunia laughed, "I love the both of them so much."

"Does she know how to speak?" Flaky looked at Petunia and smiled.

"Yeah, but she's just super shy around everyone." She laughed at her wild laughs her daughter keeps giving off. "She only actually talks to Flippy. She'll tell me if she's hungry or not and if she went poop or pee in her diaper."

Flippy sat up and leaned against the couch and Petunia's legs. Angie closed her eyes and rested her head on Flippy's shoulders. "Someone's tired." Flippy wrapped his arms around his little princess.

"How long have you two been together?" Flaky raised her eyebrows.

Petunia ran her finger through Flippy's hair, reminding Flaky of all the times she would run her fingers through his hair. "For Two years and ten months." She smiled, "Then we got pregnant two years and three months ago."

"Really?" Flaky looked surprised, "How long have you known Flippy?"

"Three years, I think." She smiled, "He just started to work in DB's bar and I went there the first night he was working. We both talked for a while and I ended up getting his number before I left."

"Since then, they never left each other's side." Splendid laughed, "I remember when he first told me about her."

Flippy's face was bright red, "Yeah, you don't need to say anything else, Splendid."

"Why?" Petunia's eyebrow was raised, "What did he tell you?"

"Ahem." Splendid cleared his throat and signalled for Flippy to cover his daughter's young and innocent ears, "If I can recall, He called me that same night and said these exact words. "_Yo, Splendid, Bro… I'm drunk and high as fucked because DB gave me some old booze and I have some of Shifty's pot, but Yo… There was this girl and her tits her HUUUUUUUGE… but… she was really pretty and she talked to me the entire night to help me get my mind off of "you-know-who." I hope she texts me… I really like bro… what if we start dating-__**Bro**__, What if she is my future wife and has my kids._"

Petunia started to laugh and Flippy's face was insanely red, "I guess it was a good thing to give him my number then… he must have been really upset. He rarely ever drinks now."

"Yeah, After you left, Flakes, All Flippy did was drink." Splendid laughed and fucked up at the same time.

Flippy tensed up and looked at Splendid with wide eyes. Splendid didn't realize until after he said it. Flaky was a little shocked too but played along, "Really?"

"Why?" Petunia looked at Flippy.

"Fuck." Flippy leaned his head back and groaned. He knew he wouldn't be able to keep this a secret forever.

Petunia understood, "You can tell me later."

"Really?"

"Yeah." She leaned over and placed her lips against Flippy's, "I need to go put her back to bed." She moved over before getting up and grabbing Angie.

"I'm gonna go hang out with them, okay?" He looked at her while handing over Angie.

"That's okay." She smiled.

He stood up, "We need anything while I'm out?"

"Um, I can give you a list real quick." She walked out into the kitchen. Flaky stood up and looked over at Flippy who still wouldn't look at her. She sighed and walked over to Splendont.

"Thanks for covering my shift." Splendid got up and walked over to Flippy.

"You owe me." Flippy shook his head, "I ain't getting fucking head now."

Petunia walked back out, "Here you go." She handed the list over to Flippy. "I'll see you later." She kissed his cheek.

"Bye." Flippy smiled and put shoes on.

"You're leaving in your pajamas?" Splendont laughed.

"I'll just be coming home to get dressed for work so might as well be comfy." Flippy laughed and grabbed his keys before opening the door.

"We're taking your car?" Flaky raised her eyebrow.

"I know for sure you guys didn't bring cars with you and Splendid's car is tiny, so yes." He unlocked his jeep. "Get in."

Flaky took passenger side and the twins got in the back. Flippy felt a little uncomfortable knowing he was gonna have to sit right next to her the entire time but either way he was going to.

** /QeBHhkV**

**Thanks for reading! Please Follow, Favourite, and Review!**


	3. The First Act

_Flippy reached over Flaky and grabbed his cigarette box, "Los Angeles then?" He sat back against the headboard. He took a cigarette out and placed it in between his lips. "Become a model?" He used his lighter to light the cigarette before he inhaled the deadly fumes and exhaled them into the room._

_She rested her head against his chest and lightly ran her finger all over his chest, "Yeah… I've been wanting to be a model since I was little… maybe even a singer if I was able to. An actor as well… Honestly, I just wanna do something. I wanna make something out of my life."_

_Flippy kissed her temple, "Flaky, You won't be able to make it if you don't become more bold… I'm the first guy you've ever hugged, kissed, and now fucked. I'm the only guy."_

_Her face became red, "I can make it… I don't need an active sex life to make it."_

"_Yes, you do." Flippy sat up. "Every actor you know, they all have some type of cheating scandal, sex scandal, or they're drug addicts or alcoholics."_

_She was amazed, "Why are you doing this?"_

"_Because, I don't want you to go." He sat on top of her, "Flaky, I've waited so many years to have you in my arms... to fucking hold, love and kiss you… and now, if you leave… I'll lose all of it. I love you, Flaky." He leaned down and pressed his lips against hers._

Flippy sat on the bleachers watching Splendid and Splendont play basketball against each other. Flaky was sitting at the bottom on her phone. Flippy looked at her and then over at a pair of teenagers who were kissing on the park bench. He thought back to the last time he saw her and stood up. "Flaky." He called her name and walked down the bleachers to sit next to her.

She looked at him, kinda surprised by the fact that he finally said something to her, "What's up?"

He wouldn't look at her, "The reason you left out of the blue… that was my fault, wasn't it?" He looked at the ground, wishing he had a packet of cigarettes, "Cause I told you that you needed to be more bold."

She tensed up and looked away, "Yeah…"

He sighed, "I guess then… I'm sorry." He leaned back and looked at her. Her beauty struck him like a knife. "I shouldn't have said those things to you. I just… I didn't want you to leave… I meant everything I said that day."

Her heart fluttered and she stared at him, "I'm sorry." He rubbed her back, "So… Can I ask how long its been since you last freaked out?"

The question kind of caught him off guard, "Two years and eleven months… I started to go to the doctors about it when I met Petunia. I didn't want her to learn about him and leave."

"Yeah, I wonder how she'd feel if she learns now." Splendid walked over, "That shit might fuck her up."

Splendont came over and sat down next to Flaky, "Yeah, She might take the kid and leave."

"Don't fucking say that, man." Flippy stood up, "I don't want Petunia to leave me or take Angie."

Splendont laughed, "Hey… There's someone that I want to go hang out with before I leave again."

Flippy looked over at Splendont, "Okay. I'll see you later, man." He high fived him before he grabbed his hand and pulled him in for a hug.

Splendid smiled, "I have a date, so I'll see you later." He went to go give Flippy a high five, but Flippy just stared at his hand. "Okay, See ya later."

He watched both of them walk away, "What are you doing today?"

"I was just thinking of hanging out with you for the day." She smiled, "Like the old days."

"No." Flippy looked at her, "I can't drink, Flaky." He ran his fingers through his hair, "I don't know if you haven't realized… I have a girlfriend and a daughter.. I can't do all the things that I used to. I don't party anymore, I don't drink anymore, I don't smoke pot anymore. The one thing that I do as much as I used to is have sex."

She smiled, "I know what we can do then."

Flippy shook his head, "No, Flaky." He stood up, "Come on, let's go to the car."

"You still work at the bar?" Flaky asked. They both sat on the top of Flippy's car, "Man, Does DB still run it?"

"Yeah." He laughed, "Still tries to hit on girls." He took a drink of alcohol that they secretly bought earlier. "Man, I haven't drank in a long ass time. Reminds me of when I was a kid."

She smiled, "In LA, all I do is party!" She sat up, "It's just late night parties every night."

"Every?" He laughed.

"We go from shoots to parties to drinking booze then sleep and it's alll over again. It's like a cycle." She looked so ecstatic as she talked about LA. She took the booze from Flippy and took a sip.

Flippy felt himself getting worse and worse but he didn't want to stop. "Flaky."

"Yeah?" She looked at him.

"Are you staying?"

She smiled, "Yeah, I'm back."

He leaned forward a bit, a little hesitant. It wasn't him who was in control. It was the booze. He placed his lips against hers.

She smiled and kissed back. She knew what she was doing, she did it all the time back in LA. She'd get whoever she wanted to sleep with extremely drunk before she'd sleep with them.

"Flaky." He said as they kissed. "Get in the car."

She smiled and got off the top of the car. She never felt so excited before in her life. She opened the back seat door and put it down as Flippy followed her. She got in and Flippy crawled on top of her, closing the door behind him.

"I missed you." He smirked and continued to kiss her.

"I missed you too." She said in between the kisses.

He slipped his hand underneath her shirt and grabbed her breast that felt oddly bigger than the last time he touch them. She flipped them over and kissed his neck while taking his shirt off. He slipped the shirt off her body and sat up to undo her bra strap. He leaned up and placed his lips around her nipple and lightly started to suck on her nipple.

She leaned her head back and started to moan. He flipped her back over so he sat on top and slid her leggings off. He slid his pants off and hovered over her again. He leaned over to grab a condom.

She smiled as she watched him grab the magnum sized condom and slide it on. He prepared himself before he slid inside of her. She jumped a little but calmed down when Flippy went all the way in. Flaky looked at Flippy with lust filled eyes. She was reminded of all the previous times they laid like this before she left.

She didn't want to break him up with his family but she did want him again. She wanted him to be her boyfriend and not Petunia's. She wanted their own child and not Angie.

She started to moan as Flippy start to thrust in her. "Fl-Flippy." She moaned and clawed at his back.

Flippy's eyes rolled into the back of his head as he started to pick up the speed.

"A-Ah." Flaky moaned and grabbed a hold of Flippy's hair. "Harder!" She yelled and he did as she asked. He thrust in as hard as he could and felt himself start to reach his climax. "Flippy, I-I'm gonna c-cum!"

"I-I am too." He spoke. He picked up his pace and knew he couldn't hold back. He thrusted into her one last time before he came into the condom.

He looked down at her and smiled, "I love you."

Flaky's eyes widened as he said that. He collapsed down next to her and quickly fell asleep. "I love you too." She smiled and kissed the side of his head.

The ringing of a cell phone went off in his car. He groaned and rolled over, "Who's calling at this hour." He opened his eyes to notice he wasn't in his room nor was Petunia sleeping beside him. It was dark outside and Flaky was the one who was asleep. He looked down to notice that they were both naked. "What the fuck!" He yelled as he sat up.

Flaky jumped up and looked at him and then down at herself.

His eyes were as wide as they can go, his heart was pounding against his chest. He grabbed his hair and looked at her, "We didn't."

"We did." She smiled, she got exactly what she wanted and that's what pissed him off.

Flippy took in a deep breath, "You did this on purpose."

"Listen, Flippy, We can make it work out!"

"No, We can't!" He yelled in her face and grabbed his boxers and pants, "I have a girlfriend and a child, Flaky. Can't you get that through your head! A child!" The tears started to form in his eyes at the thought of losing Petunia, "Flaky, Listen, I did love you-"

"-That's why we should go back together! You love me and I love you!" She smiled and sat closer to him.

"I don't love you anymore!" He yelled, "I love Petunia."

She smiled and started to get dressed, "She won't be with you much longer when she finds this out. Make sure to call me when she leaves."

Flippy was amazed by how daring she was now, "Fuck you." He said as she got out of his car.

He hopped up to the front seat and turned the engine on, "It's 3:43, Jesus Fucking Christ."


	4. Run, He's Back

Flippy quickly opened the door to see Petunia sitting on the couch, "Petunia." She looked up to see the tears in his eyes. He saw the tears in hers.

She stood up and walked over to him, "Where have you been?" She shook her head.

He opened his mouth and hesitated to speak. He couldn't lie to Petunia, he loved her. "I-I…"

"DB called and said that you didn't arrive at work today." She smiled, it was vicious, "So… Wanna tell me where you've been now, 'cause I also know you didn't go to work."

Flippy fell to his knees in front of the woman that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. "After Splendid and Splendont left, Flaky and I hung out for a while." He noticed her tense up, "She… She ended up having me buy alcohol and we both drank on the top of my car's hood and looked at the city view."

Petunia's eyes widened and she covered her mouth.

"Flaky, she noticed how drunk I was and took advantage and kissed me…" He lied to her about that, he did that on his own. He was the one to lean forward and kiss her, "... She then dragged me to the car and…"

"... and what?" She whispered, "What the fuck did you do, Flippy?!"

Flippy wrapped his arms around Petunia's waist and cried into her abdomen, "I fucked her." That's all it was it was sex, it was making love, or showing her a good time. It was a quick and simple fuck. Nothing behind it for him, no satisfaction.

She stood there and didn't say anything. Her worst fears came true and she couldn't do anything to stop it. It wasn't even his fault, she knew how he can get when he was drunk and that's why she never wanted him to drink. She didn't want to blame him. "Flippy." She whispered.

He just hid his face into her stomach and wepped.

"It's alright." She was making one of the worst decisions possible for a girl in her situation, "I'm not mad." She was furious, but not with him.

He looked up at her, "What?"

She got onto her knees and hugged him, "I'm not mad." She held onto him tightly, "At least… not at you. It's something you can't control when you're drunk, I know. It'd be a waste of a relationship if I blamed you for something you had no control over, but.. I want you to stop hanging around Flaky."

He nodded his head furiously and hugged her back as tightly as he could, "Petunia, I don't have a ring or anything but I've really been meaning to do this for a while now. I've been with you for over two years and I've already had you bear one of my children… I want to spend the rest of my days with you and no one else. Will you marry me?" He whispered into her ear.

She tensed up and looked at him, "What?'

"Will you marry me?" He repeated himself.

She was hesitant, of course he just came home late after cheating on her. She knew she loved him and her saying 'no' now doesn't mean she'd say it in the future, she knew she would. "Yes." She whispered back and hugged him as tightly as she possibly can, "I'll marry you."

_Flippy was panting extremely hard as he ran away from something. He didn't know what or who it was but he had to run away from him. He tripped over a branch and looked behind him to see… himself?_

_Longer green hair that covered his face, neon yellow eyes that could burn a hole into anyone, shark like teeth that were meant for tearing meat, a wicked smile that sent shivers down his spine, and the uniform that Flippy knew too well._

"_Fliqpy." Flippy whispered as he looked at himself._

"_**Where do you think you're going?" **__The razor sharp teeth sent shivers down his back and the neon yellow eyes made him frozen in place. He leaned forward and whispered into his ears, _"_**I'm back~"**_

_Flippy kicked Fliqpy and got back up, "Where the hell have you been?"_

_Fliqpy smirked and looked at Flippy, _"_**Let's just say that it's a place that's full of lights and stars. A big sign that can read out as "Hollywood."" **__Fliqpy smirked again, _"_**Balls deep inside your ex."**_

_Flippy clenched his teeth and ran towards Fliqpy, "Shut the fuck up!" He was quickly stopped as Fliqpy sent a punch into his stomach. He felt a shark pain enter his stomach as well and looked down. He held his hands to the area and saw the blood run down his fingers.  
_

Flippy gasped and shot up. He was completely covered in sweat and his heart was racing. He couldn't get the dream out of his head and he was afraid to start speaking. He never had a dream about Fliqpy in his life and if this is true then it was going to be hell for him. "I need to tell Petunia." He threw the covers off of himself and walked out of his bedroom.

He walked downstairs and saw Petunia feeding Angie in the high chair, "Hey, Flippy." She smiled.

He smiled back and walked over to her, kissing the top of Angie's head. "Hey, I need to tell you something."

She quickly looked up at him, "What?" He knew she would be hesitant about it because of last night, but she would still hear what he had to say.

"A few years ago… when Flaky still lived here." He saw her roll her eyes, "I used to have these really bad freak outs and I was diagnosed with PTSD as you already know."

She raised her eyes, "Yeah?"

"Well, there's something I never told you." He sat down in front of her, "I was also diagnosed with-"

"_Breaking News! Famous Model and Actor, Flaky Thomas, was seen late last night with an unrecognizable person! It is believed to be said that something happened in the car." _The TV announcer spoke. Flippy's eyes widened and he couldn't look away from the TV.

"How the hell is it already on TV?" Petunia was clearly enraged, "It literally happened the night before, what did she set it up? Was this all planned?" She groaned as she was watching the news with Angie in her arms.

Flippy didn't want to speak anymore. There was just so much happening at this moment and he didn't want any part in it.

He heard banging from his door and sighed, knowing exactly who it was. He got up and walked over to the front door, opening it to reveal Splendont. "What the fuck bro?" He poked him, "Who the fuck do you think you are sleeping with my girlfriend."

"Your girlfriend got me drunk." He answered back and shoved her, "How about you two fucking assholes just move back to Los Angeles where no one wants to see you. You've only been back for two days and now I get to have my car and picture on the news like when Fliqpy was still around!"

Petunia raised her eyebrow as she looked at Flippy, not knowing who Fliqpy was.

"How about you just learn to keep your dick in your pants before you start to go around fucking other men's girlfriends." He spat out.

Flippy smirked, "Your girlfriend's not that great, I'll tell you that right now. That act she has going on, it's fake! She loves me and I know because she told me last night. She doesn't want you." He pushed him out his door, "She's been wanting me since she left. She wasn't originally gonna take you."

Splendont swung his fist into Flippy's jaw. "Fuck you!"

Petunia gasped and covered her mouth.

Flippy laughed as he wiped whatever came out of his mouth onto his arm. He noticed the red color and smirked, "No, Splendont, Fuck you!" He punched him first.

Splendont knew exactly how to get on Flippy's nerves, "I should get back at you by fucking your girlfriend and taking your child. She can start calling me daddy." He punched Flippy in the stomach and got on top of him.

Flippy smirked, "You'd like that wouldn't you. That's all you fucking celebrities are good for, tearing families apart!" He kicked Splendont off of him.

What happened next no one expected. Not even Flippy. Splendont pulled out a gun and aimed it directly at Flippy. Flippy's eyes widened, completely forgetting about the dream. "Stupid, War Veteran." He pulled the trigger and Petunia screamed as she watched the bullet fly into Flippy's right shoulder.

Flippy fell backwards and onto the ground. His eyes widened and he held onto his shoulder. He started to shake violently and started to lose control over his body to something.

No, not something. Someone.

Flippy shut his eyes and screamed out. His teeth became sharper and his eyes turned neon. Finally, he fainted and let go of the control he can keep over his body.

Splendont and Petunia were both extremely shocked at what was happening. Flippy started to laugh almost maniacally. He sat up and looked at Splendont, his neon yellow eyes stared a hole right through Splendont, "**Damn, I've been trapped inside of there for three long years."** He started to stretch and crack his neck.

"Fliqpy." Splendont whispered.

Fliqpy smirked at the sound of his name being called, "**How have you been?"** He said but Splendont quickly flew off. Leaving Flippy with Petunia, "**Now that was rude, wasn't it, my dear?"** He took a step closer to her but she took a step back.

"Stay there!" She yelled, "Not another step closer."

"**What are you going to do against me?"** He laughed at the poor woman's idiocy. "**The name's Fliqpy, by the way. Just thought you should know the name of the man who is about to kill you."** He walked over to her and grabbed her, "**What's your name?"**

She was afraid, "P-Pet-"

"**P-P-Pet?" **He smirked.

"Petunia." She whispered and felt Fliqpy's hands go around her throat and close her airway off. She choked and held onto his hand. She tried to fight him but it was useless against him. He was a killing machine. He kicked her up by her throat and slammed her against the wall. The blood started to drip down as he let go of her body.

He stretched and looked over at the baby in the high chair cooing at him, "**Stop cooing at me."**

"Daddy!" He heard the small infant giggle.

"**I'm not your father."** He watched her climb out of her high chair and walked over to him. She held onto his pant leg and he lightly kicked her away, "**I am not your father, go away, child."**

He heard footsteps outside of his door and he looked back to see the one person he didn't want to run into. "Technically, that is your child." Splendid smirked, "That's Flippy's kid. So, I believe that your blood is in her too."

"**Splendid."** He rolled his eyes before he tensed up and looked back at Splendid, "**Flippy's kid?!"**

Splendid smirked, "Yup. Within the past three years he had a kid."

"**Who's the mom?"** Flippy's heart fluttered, "**Is it Flaky?"**

"No, it was Petunia." Splendid looked over at her lifeless corpse, "That I now have to revive. Great going, Splendont."

Splendid turned around and looked at Splendont, "Listen, I just wanted him to know he shouldn't fuck around with other people's girlfriend's."

"Flaky wanted that." Splendid rolled his eyes, "I don't think she'll stay with you much longer when she finds out Fliqpy is back."

Fliqpy's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fell onto the floor. Splendid sighed and picked Angie up, "We need to take both of them to the hospital."

"Why?" Splendont raised his eyebrow.

"Petunia needs to be there to be revived now and Flippy needs to find out why Fliqpy came back out."

"Isn't it because I shot a gun?"

Splendid looked at his twin brother, "Flippy has been around so much gory shit in the last three years and this is the first time I have seen Fliqpy come out." He held tightly to Angie, "He tried his best to keep him away from his family."

Splendid looked back at the last three years and wondered what happened. _Where did Fliqpy disappear around and why?_


	5. Flaky's Chapter

_She hid in Flippy's closet with her hands pressed harshly against her mouth so he couldn't hear her breathing. Her heart was pounding against her chest and she can hear every movement that he made. The closer he came to the closet the more afraid she grew. _"_**Flaky, Where are you?"**_ _His voice sent chills down her spine and she felt the tears came to her eyes. She didn't want to die tonight. His footsteps stopped in front of the closet and she knew it was only a matter of time before he would open the doors and find her._

_She watched his hand extend to the closet door. Her eyes widened and he pulled the door open as harshly as possible, _"_**Boo."**_

She ran towards the hospital that Splendid had told her. It had been a few days since Fliqpy had returned and Splendid now just told her. She could feel the excitement of an old love return to her veins.

Fliqpy was the only thought that ran through her brain and she was so eager to see him again.

_She rolled over in her bed and felt two strong arms wrap around her waist. She smirked and looked at the only man she ever wanted in bed with her. "Hi." She smiled and placed a chaste kiss against his lips._

"_Morning." Flippy smiled and sat up looking around his room. "Fliqpy said good morning as well."_

_She smiled and placed a kiss against his neck, "Give him for me."_

_Flippy smiled but thought about it and looked down at her, "I'm not gonna kiss his neck." She giggled and Flippy pinned her onto the bed, letting Fliqpy take full control over his body. His lips sound her neck and just as easily found her sweet spot and light bit down. _"_**Good Morning, Beautiful."**_

Flaky barged into the hospital room, "I'm looking for Flippy Davis." She looked at the nurses and doctors who were irritated that she just ran into the hospital. They gave her the room and floor number that she was looking for.

She quickly ran towards the stairs.

_She sat in their bedroom, well.. It was actually just Flippy's but from how much she spent time it was just wrong to say only Flippy's. She looked at Flippy who was pacing back and forth, not taking the news very well. "Fliqpy.." She sighed._

_Fliqpy looked at her and started to shake his head, _"_**Is it my fault, Flaky? Is that why you're leaving?"**_ _For the first time in her life she saw tears in his eyes, _"_**I-If it's the way we live… I-I'll change it. I'll stop killing, I won't hurt anyone ever again. Please, Flaky."**_

_Her heart ached as she watched the teardrop roll own his cheek, "Fliqpy."_

"_**I love you, Flaky. I don't wanna lose you."**_ _He hugged her, _"_**I don't wanna live a single moment without you."**_

"_Then come with me." She looked into his eyes, "You can."_

"_**I can't." **__He shook his head, _"_**Flippy and I are meant to be here… we're meant to stay here."**_

_She had tears in her eyes as well. She didn't want to leave the both of them but… she needed to. "Wait for me." She kissed him, "Make Flippy wait for me."_

_Fliqpy lips quivered and he nodded, _"_**We'll wait as long as it takes."**_

She finally reached his floor and stood outside his room. It was quiet, well except for Splendid and Angie. She slowly opened the door and walked into his room. Splendid and Petunia both turned around and looked at her. Petunia's eyes widened and she stood up. "Get out."

Flaky looked at the body that was still asleep in bed. He looked exactly like Flippy, but that was only because Flippy was in charge of his body.

"_**Wait!"**_ _Fliqpy grabbed her and pulled her towards him. She cried and screamed. She sent all her hits into his chest, _"_**Flaky!" **__She stopped and looked into his eyes, that was the first time Fliqpy had ever said her name. _"_**Don't leave me alone." **__He hugged her, _"_**It's too dark, right now."**_

"_What?" She whispered._

"_**There's something about you." **__He whispered into his ear, _"_**It hurts me to kill you."**_

"Wait, no, Petunia." She looked at her, "Listen-"

"No." Petunia stood her ground. "I give a shit who you were to Flippy. Everything was fine until you came back." She crossed her arms.

Flaky rolled her eyes, "I want to talk to him."

"He hasn't woken up yet and why? So you can get him drunk and suck his dick next?" She squinted her eyes, "I know exactly what happened that night. I'm not stupid.. You tricked him into drinking for you own self satisfaction. You're not breaking us up if that's what you hope for."

Flaky smiled, "I won't be the one to break you up."

"Oh?" Petunia raised her eyebrow.

Splendid's eyes widened knowing what she was talking about. She glared at the woman who stole her man. "Yeah, I won't be the one to break the two of you up. It was just the start. Little do you know, that man you encountered earlier. The one that killed you." She witnessed Petunia show a bit of fear in front of her enemy, that was a dangerous move. "He will be. He won't allow this. He won't allow her." She pointed to Angie who was looking back and forth at Flaky and Petunia. "He's not gonna give you mercy if Flippy fell in love with you. Because, I was the original. I was the one who got to sleep next to him every night. I was the one who was promised marriage and children. You were just a rebound that he was holding onto for too long and now he can't get rid of you. Fliqpy, he can get rid of you. He'll sit there and scare you off every night and not allow you to return home. He'll allow me back into Flippy's life and I'll be his wife. I will be the mother of his children. Not you."

Petunia rolled her eyes, "Flippy told me all about you."

"Did he? Or did he tell you the old me?" She was showing her who he belonged to, "He barely knows me know. Like he said, it's been three years and the times changed. In three more years, it will again. You won't be in the picture so back off now."

"Flaky!" Splendid stood up, scaring Angie with his action. "Quit your shit. Flippy right now has had it with you so if you continue your shit you won't even be a part of his future."

She was shocked by Splendid's sudden outburst.

"_Flaky, look at this." Flippy called her over and wrapped his arm around her shoulders._

"_At what?" Flaky smiled._

_Flippy closed his eyes before he opened them back up and revealed the two different coloured eyes. "Fliqpy and I are trying to see if we can allow half control over our body for certain times" He smirked at her and winked._

_Flaky rolled her eyes and blushed. _


	6. Nightmares

**I'm extremely sorry that the past two chapters have been shorter than normal. I just don't want to get extremely far in one chapter and confuse anyone!**

Flippy slowly opened his eyes and turned his head to look at the two adults and one child that sat in the uncomfortable hospital beds beside him. Angie was the only awake beside him. She looked up at him and smiled, reaching her arms out for him to hold her. He laughed and reached over and lightly pulled her from her mother's grip, "Hi, Baby." He cooed as she sat in his lap.

"Alright, Mom, thank you… yeah, I'll see you later." He heard Flaky's voice and watched her walk into the room. She was looking down at her phone.

"Hey." Flippy sighed.

She looked up and jumped, "You're awake?"

He smirked, "Yeah, I just woke up though." He looked at Angie who was falling asleep in his arms. She looked out the window. He could tell something was up, "What's wrong?"

She looked at him before sitting by the window and looked down at her previous neighbours, "I'm sorry."

He was taken back by her apology, "For what?"

Her face went bright red, "Getting you drunk and sleeping with you."

He took in a deep breath, "It's alright, I guess. I mean, I'm still annoyed by it but Petunia's the one you need to worry about."

She smirked, knowing exactly what he meant. "It's just… when I got the news that I was coming home.. You were the first person I wanted to see." She combed her fingers through her hair and pulled her knees to her chest, "I… I missed you, ya'know? In hollywood, we weren't allowed to have our phones and it was just work work work, no time off or vacation. I didn't expect to come home and you be in a relationship and I most certainly did not expect to find out you had a child."

He carefully stood up and placed his daughter in his bed, "I… I was really heartbroken over it. You were my best friend, Flakes." He pulled the blanket over her before leaning down and placing a kiss on her cheek, "I loved you, I really fucking did. I would have given you the whole world, but I didn't wanna take you away from your dreams." He turned around and faced her.

She didn't realize that she started crying and quickly wiped the tears away, "If I stayed.. Would you have given Petunia your number that night?" She looked at him, "If I stayed would Fliqpy not have disappeared?"

He tensed up as the mentioning of his other personality, "I can't promise you that I wouldn't have given her my number, Flakes. I can't tell you if he would still be here."

She raised her eyebrows, knowing that he was back. "You know why you're in the hospital right?"

He smirked, "Yeah, your boyfriend shot me in the shoulder. I'm not stupid."

She let her mouth hang slightly opened, "Flippy… You flipped."

He looked at her like she was crazy, "What?"

"You…" She looked at the two other people in the room, "You flipped out after Splendont shot you and tried to kill him… You killed Petunia."

He stood there, completely shocked, "I killed Petunia?"

"Yeah." She took in a deep breath, "I never got to see him when he was back but Splendid told me that he was talking to Angie."

Flippy's eyes widened and he turned around to look at his precious child. Flaky got out of her seat and walked towards Flippy, "You didn't have the ability to remain conscious to witness that?"

Flippy looked down at her with complete terror in his eyes. Flaky would have never lied about him flipping out so… he trusted her. "I don't even have memories of it, Flakes."

Petunia opened her eyes and saw how close Flaky was to Flippy. She noticed her hand start to travel up his arm, "You better lower that fucking arm, bitch." Petunia stood up, knocking Splendid over.

Flaky rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, "What? Afraid?"

Flippy looked at Petunia, tears in his eyes. "Did I kill you?"

She walked over and pulled Flippy away from Flaky, "Stay. Away. From. Him."

Flaky turned around and looked back outside.

After a few hours of filling out paperwork and an hour to wake up Splendid. Flippy and Petunia were allowed to leave the hospital. They both stood outside buckling a sleeping baby in the back seat. Splendid had taken Flaky back home about an hour ago. Petunia closed the back door and got into the front. "Do you want anything to eat?" She looked at him, "You haven't eaten anything since you woke up?"

"Sure, where would you want to go eat?" He looked at Petunia.

She smiled, "I was just thinking like McDonald's since Angie is asleep."

"Then, McDonald's it is." He started the car and pulled out of their parking space. It was quiet until Flippy pulled out of the hospital's parking lot. "Did.. I actually kill you or was Flaky lying."

Petunia took a deep breath, "You did… but, it wasn't you. You wouldn't ever harm me or forget who I was."

He didn't ever want to tell her about him but he needed to now. He couldn't keep it a secret from her. He pulled over onto the side of the road and put the car into park. "Petunia, I need to tell you something."

She smiled, "Are you gonna tell me that you have PTSD and Multiple Personality Disorder?" Flippy was completely shocked and all he could do was nod his head, "Splendid told me." She looked back at the road, "I understand if there's things like that that you wouldn't wanna tell me.. Just… don't leave us over it."

He smiled, "I wouldn't leave you over him."

She leaned over and smiled, "Should I give you a reward?" She placed her hand on his thigh, "Is the baby still asleep?"

He gulped and violently shook his head.

She smirked and started to unzip his pants. Awakening his growing erection. He leaned his head back and immediately felt his eyes roll to the back of his head.


	7. But, I love you

Petunia took in a deep breath and looked over at the other sleeping figure in their bed. She looked away remembering the piercing neon eyes that looked at her before choking her to death. He was the man she loved, but she was afraid of him. She was absolutely afraid and she hated lying to him. He rolled over in his sleep, facing her. She placed her hand on his head and moved the pieces of hair that had fallen in his face.

Why would he keep such a big thing a secret from her? She was blessed that this town could revive everytime you die but she was still afraid to be by him.

She slowly got out of bed and walked downstairs. She walked into the bathroom and looked at all the pills that laid on the counter. She picked up the ones that makes Flippy a different person. She felt tears coming down her cheeks as she threw them onto the floor and stomped on them. She looked in the mirror and before her thought process could come back to normal she felt a sting in her hand and broken glass was everywhere.

Flippy jumped up at the sound of one of his mirror's being broken. He looked over to notice Petunia was not sitting beside him. He realized what happened and threw the covers off before running downstairs. "Petunia?" He called out and saw the bathroom light was on. She sat on the floor and looked up at him as he ran in the bathroom, "What happened?"

She shook her head and started to sob, "Nothing." She whispered and tried to wipe her tears away.

"Don't fucking say nothing, Petunia. Your hand is fucking bleeding." He got on his knees and grabbed her hand that was completely cut up and bleeding all over the floor.

"I'm fine!" She pulled away, "Go back to bed."

"Petunia, Your fucking hand is bleeding, really badly. You need to go to the hospital." He tried to help her up.

She pushed him off, "I said, '' I'm fine, Go away."

Flippy banged his head off the wall and fell down. He hissed in pain as he touched the back of his head, "Fuck."

Petunia stood up, "Why didn't you tell me? Out of everything you've told me you never told me that?"

Flippy looked up at her, "You said you weren't mad."

"I lied." She groaned, "So far, you've kept so many secrets from me, like the relationship you previously had with Flaky. Oh, wait.. The previous relationship you _and_ your other personality had with Flaky! What other things are hiding from me?"

Flippy shook his head, "Petunia, I-"

She shook her head and started to cry more, "Flippy, I feel like our entire relationship was a lie."

Flippy's heart shattered, "She means nothing to me."

"Then why did you sleep with her?" She looked at him. There were two broken hearts in the same room. But one, was still beating. "I know what it's like to sleep with someone while you're drunk and I… I had feelings for the fucker that I slept with."

Flippy's lip quivered and he looked away, "Petunia, Listen I-"

"You love me?" She put on a fake smile and started to shake her head. "I love you too, but I know that's a lie. You love Flaky, not me."

Flippy shook his head, completely confused. "I don't love Flaky, I love you!"

"You fucked her!" She shouted.

Flippy started to shake his head and walked out of the bathroom, "Fuck off." He groaned and walked into the living room.

"Tell me everything you've never told me, now!" She followed him, "I wanna know about her, I wanna know about you, I wanna know about Fliqpy."

He froze at the mention of his other personalities name. He turned around and looked at her, "You wanna know?" He looked at the wall and ran his hands through his hair, "Sit down." She remained standing, which pissed Flippy off more. "Sit down!" She was taken back by his rage and did as he told her to. "I was born on May 5th… To a mother and a father that didn't give a shit about me. Growing up my only friends were Flaky, Splendid, and Splendont. I was an outstanding student in school either. Probably why I work in a shitty bar. I dropped out of school to go into the military. Where, I legally killed people, enemies." He sat down in the recliner, "Those people… they had families… kids… and I killed them like they were nothing."

Petunia shook her head, "I don't understand why this has anything to do with what I asked-"

"We were out, trying to sneak up on the enemy team but turns out… they knew we were coming." He shook his head at the awful memory. "They killed my team… I had to hide in one of my friends corpses."

She rolled her eyes, "I still don't understand-"

"Then, he was created." He glared at her, "Out of my fear and anxiety, Petunia. I was so weak that my mind created a killing machine to do my work for me." He stood up and started to pace back and forth, "When I came back… no one talked to me after my first freak out. I killed everyone in this town. It continued to happen and Splendid was the only one who helped. Flaky was terrified of me. She never wanted to be around me. So, I tried to keep him under control and he was what my life was like through my eyes. You know, he sees you right now. How scared you look…"

"Stop." She shook her head.

He leaned forward, "What do you have to say now?"

"I think we should break up." She whispered and wrapped her arms around her legs, "I love you, Flippy. I do and I have but you've lied to me. Multiple times and I-"

"-I've been getting help." Flippy's lip quivered and he no longer had a working heart. "You told me you weren't mad at all about anything!"

"You fucked her and you've kept it from me that you're sick! Flippy, I don't think it's going to work out anymore." Flippy hung his head, "I love you and I'll cherish all the memories but if you had told me this sooner this wouldn't have happened."

"What if I got rid of him again?" He looked up at her, "If I made sure he would never come back."

Petunia closed her eyes and looked away, "Flippy."

"I don't want this to end, Petunia, you're my world. You and Angie."

Petunia looked at the wall and realized she was letting Flaky win. "Get out." She whispered, "Go stay with Splendid." She turned around and walked upstairs. Leaving the poor man to deal with his broken heart himself.

Flippy found himself slowly getting into his car and driving to Splemdid's. He looked around at the awful town that has only caused him pain and misery.

All the lights were on inside Splendid's house. He could see the three silhouettes that danced and drank in his living room. Living the adult life Flippy gets to miss out on. He watched her silhouette dance and giggle as Splendid or Splendont would twirl her. He looked down at the picture that sat in his car.

He got out of his car and walked up the footpath that lead to Splendid's door. He didn't bother to ring the doorbell and just twisted the handle and pushed the door open. They all jumped as he stumbled into the house and closed the door. He looked at all of them and fell into the door, "She left me." He whispered and fell to his knees, "She left me."

Splendid raised his eyebrow, "I thought she was alright with it? She told us that she wouldn't leave you over it."

Flippy hugged his knees and cried into his palm, "She changed her mind… I woke up and she wasn't in bed and I heard a loud crash downstairs and she started screaming saying that I lied to her the entire relationship and that I didn't love her because I fucked Flaky."

Flaky's heart dropped seeing him cry, "Flippy." She whispered.

"She told me that if she knew any of this before we started going out she wouldn't have stuck around and told me to come here, Splendid."

None of them have ever seen Flippy this heartbroken. It sent a burning rage through Flaky's veins because now she truly understood how much Flippy loved Petunia. She looked over at all the alcohol that they bought for tonight. "Here, Flippy." She handed a bottle to him, "Only for tonight."

He looked up at her with irritated red eyes and grabbed the alcohol bottle, "Thanks." He muttered and brought the bottle to his lips and started to drink from it.

She smiled, "I'm sorry."

"For what?" He brought it away from his lips, "This isn't your fault or anything."

"It partially is."

Flippy shook his head, "No, If I didn't drink that night then I wouldn't have slept with you."

"I didn't mean that." She sat down in front of him, "If I didn't leave then you wouldn't have met her."

He shook his head, "That's not your fault, you wanted to leave."

She sighed, "If I didn't leave you wouldn't have met her."

"I still would have." He laughed, "She was hanging around the bar after I got out."

Splendid and Splendont crouched down, "We're gonna go get some food, Flaky will you keep the fort up?"

She smiled, "I will."

"Alright." Splendid sat up and reached over to grab his shoes, "Flippy."

Flippy looked up at the man that was once his friend, "What?"

He turned away, "Flaky and Splendid.. How about you both go and get food… Let me talk to Flippy."

Flaky raised her eyebrow, "Are you sure? Maybe it'd be best if I stayed to look after Flippy."

"Flaky!" Splendont turned and looked at her, "You do realize this is your fault, the reason why Flippy is here."

"This is my fault?" She was taken back by his lie, "This isn't my fault."

Splendid stepped in front of Flaky, "Come on, I'll get you sushi." Splendid nudged her out the door and followed her to the car. Splendont stood by the window making sure they both drove away.

Flippy took another sip from the alcohol bottle, "Listen, Splendont, I don't need your fucking pitty."

Splendont walked away from the window and sat on the couch, "She did it because of me."

Flippy shook his head, "Petunia didn't break up with me because of you."

"No, Flaky." He caught Flippy's attention, "Flaky didn't want to do it… We were back in LA and she was saying about coming down here and visiting all of you guys." He leaned forward and covered his face, "She was saying to me about it, but our manager.. Wanted something different… she said that if there was a cheating scandal that would boost her popularity. She was complaining to me about it and I pinned her to the bed and screamed at her that she had to do that."

Flippy's eyes widened as he looked at his best friend's brother, "What?"

"She didn't want to, Flippy… but I made her. Than after I found out about Fliqpy being gone, I knew she'd be heart broken that's why I wanted to try and bring him back." Splendid sighed, "Everything's my fault… She fucked you because of me, Fliqpy's back because of me, and she even stopped talking to you because of me-"

"You made her stop talking to me." Flippy stood up and stared at Splendont, "Are you serious?"

Splendont stood up as well, "I was jealous."

"That doesn't mean shit!" He yelled, "I don't give a shit if you were jealous! Flaky was my best friend, she was my fucking girlfriend."

Splendont squinted his eyes, "She wasn't your girlfriend, if you fucking loved her you wouldn't have moved on so quickly." He rolled his eyes, "I loved her, Flippy… I loved her way longer than you did and I did everything for her. I created her happiness."

"You created shit, She was complain about you to me constantly!" He scoffed, "Yeah, You probably did love her longer than I did, but I did love her and don't fucking try to play tricks on me." The anger was taking over Flippy and he felt like something was trying to take control. "Ever since you all fucking came you've been confusing the shit out of me!" He groaned, "I get told and reminded that I immediately move on from Flaky and that proves that I never loved her! I did fucking love her but I couldn't handle the pain of sleeping alone in our bed. Yeah, I immediately started to date Petunia and yeah, she got pregnant but that doesn't prove that I never loved Flaky!"

Splendont rolled his eyes, "You know…" He smirked, "Ever since I left and moved to LA with Flaky there were a few times where I heard your name slip from between her lips."

Flippy's blood was boiling, "Fuck you."

"She fucking loves you." He laughed, "She did at least, but she also loves riding me every night, just like your little fiance."

"My fiance?" His eyes widened.

"That morning she was home, she was at my house. She lied to you and told you that she went grocery shopping but in reality I just gave her some of my new groceries." He smiled, "No one ever loved you, Flippy. You're a monster."

That word sent shivers down his back. That's all he'd ever been called. A monster.

Flippy couldn't hold back anymore and felt something take complete control over his body. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fell to the ground. This feeling shot pain through his entire body. He was knocked out of consciousness.

Splendont smirked as he watched the poor man seize on the floor out of his own anger. He watched Flippy's teeth turn razor sharp and he couldn't see it but he knew that his eyes had changed to neon yellow.

"Just in time, Fliqpy." He smirked as he saw the car pull up outside, "Now, she'll finally love me."

Flaky was smiling with Splendid outside while holding yogurt and snacks from the store. They both opened the door but screamed as they saw Flippy on the floor. "Oh my god, We need to call the hospital." She dropped everything and ran to his side.

"No, Give it a minute." Splendont sat down, "He'll be fine."

Flaky turned around and looked at Splendont, "What? He's unconscious, Splendont!" Just as she said that she heard a deep growl and Flippy sat up. "Are you okay?"

Fliqpy's eyes shot open and he looked at Flaky. Flaky's eyes widened as she stared back at Fliqpy. They both didn't know what to say.

Flaky's eyes filled with tears, "Fliqpy?"

Fliqpy pulled her into him, "**Hey, Flakes." **He smiled and held tightly onto her, "**It's been a while."**

_**I know that I probably didn't really make it clear in this chapter so I'll clear it out more for everyone. Petunia broke up with Flippy because of him keeping it a secret from her about Fliqpy and him cheating on her with Flaky. Splendont was the reason why Flaky stopped talking to Flippy, and the reason she slept with him. He did all of this to bring Fliqpy to the surface and now he did it again so Flaky could see him.**_


	8. But, I love you part II

Fliqpy held tightly onto Flaky, "I've missed you." She spoke into his chest. "I've missed you so much." Fliqpy glared at Splendont as he held tightly onto his previous lover.

"**I've missed you too."** He kissed the side of her head, "**What's going on?"**

Flaky sat normally and remembered that Fliqpy hadn't been able to come free in three years, "We came back home." She looked back at Splendont, "I missed it here."

Fliqpy didn't break his gaze away from Flaky, "**I'm not stupid, I know everything that happened. Did you forget that Flippy and I are one?" **He growled at Splendont, "**Why did you make her do it?"**

"She needed more publicity." Splendont groaned and rolled his eyes, "She also did wanna come back don't forget. She wanted to see you and Flippy but I made her sleep with the both of you, yes."

"**And, you also slept with… Petunia?" **Fliqpy shook his head, "**How long has it been?"**

"Three years." Splendid finally spoke up, "It's been three years, Fliqpy."

Fliqpy looked at Splendid, "**No, You're lying."**

"No," Flaky placed her hand on his cheek, "What's the last thing you remember?"

He looked at her and then back at Splendid, "**I… Flippy was sleeping with some girl."**

"Probably, Petunia." Splendont scratched the back of his head, "Who's gonna break the news about Angel?"

"**Angel?"** Fliqpy raised his eyebrow.

"You have a daughter." Flaky smiled.

Fliqpy didn't look impressed, "**It better be your fucking child."**

"You met her the other day," Splendid crossed his arms, "And you killed her mother."

Fliqpy shot him a look, "**That's Flippy's child?"**

"Yeah," Flaky looked away, "I hate to admit it, but I'm jealous of her."

"Of Angel?" Splendont raised his eyebrow, "Why?"

"She has Flippy's full attention.. I'm not jealous because of that, I always wanted to have Flippy's kid… and yours." She looked at Fliqpy, "But… Petunia got to it first and they made Angel."

Splendid tensed up and turned away, "**Got something to say, Splendy?"**

Splendid cursed under his breath, "If it makes you feel better, Flakes, Angel is only here due to a broken condom." He covered his face, "Flippy… went to hard and they ripped the condom and now Angel is here."

Fliqpy started to burst out laughing, "**That fucking dumbass."**

It'd been three hours and Fliqpy hadn't gone back to be inside Flippy's mind. Flaky was resting against Fliqpy for the time being. They both sat there enjoying their time together. Flippy hadn't said anything to Fliqpy to notify him of his awakening.

What they didn't know was that Flippy was awake, but he didn't wanna go back to his reality. In his mind, he was back in the past. Before he met Petunia and had Angel, before Flaky even came up with the idea of leaving. It was when Flippy wanted to live out his dream and would meet in his garage with his friends.

Flaky kept looking back at Fliqpy and could tell something was on his mind as they all sat there watching TV. Imagine that, A celebrity, A hero, A villain, and a deranged war vet all sitting together watching some TV show. "Fliqpy?" She called out for the war vet. He looked at her and smiled, "Are you okay?"

He gave a half assed laugh and ran his fingers through his hair. He didn't know it but he made Flaky's heart skip a beat just by what he did. "**Yeah, Just… thinking about all the time I missed and where the hell I was."**

Splendid knew exactly why he wasn't here, Flippy's medication. "Flippy was taking medication after Flaky left. They wanted to try it out and that it was supposed to help him and it did… but, _someone-_" He looked at Splendont, "Brought you back."

Flaky smiled, "I am happy that he brought you back, but I don't know how that's gonna help Flippy."

"Flaky." Splendont leaned forward at the girl, "I honestly don't wanna say this to be mean, but Flippy doesn't want anything to do with you." Her eyes widened by his choice of words, "If he did, he wouldn't have gone out with Petunia. Stop giving a shit about him, you don't love him anymore." Little did Splendont know, he gave away exactly what he's been doing away.

Fliqpy glared at him, "**What are you talking about?"**

"Flippy said it himself, he doesn't want anything to do with her." Splendont shrugged.

"**Why are you telling her how to feel?"** He stood up, "**You're not her. Don't fucking do that."**

Splendont rolled his eyes, "I'm her boyfriend I can tell her to do anything."

Fliqpy smirked, "**Not anymore, you aren't."** He stood in front of Flaky and glared at Splendont.

Splendont smirked, "What are you gonna do, Fliqpy? You aren't as insane as you once were."

"**I'm just being nice so I don't scare **_**my**_ **girl."** Fliqpy didn't realize the sudden drowsiness as he said that. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and he slowly fell backwards as he lost his consciousness to Flippy.

"Oh my god, Should we take him to the hospital?" Flaky was worried, He had never fainted because of Flippy coming back or vice versa.

Splendid knew that this was the beginning and his body didn't know how to handle being able to switch personalities. "No." He sighed and sat down besides his best friend, "This isn't anything.. He'll wake up soon."

Splendont felt the jealousy hit him as he saw Flippy laying in between Flaky's legs and her arms wrapped around him. Flippy had broken her heart multiple times but she still cared for him. It pissed him off how much she cared about him.

Flippy's face occasionally twitched but he hadn't woken up yet. "Flaky, maybe he'll wake up if you let him go, babe." Splendont glared at her but she ignored him.

Flippy took in a deep breath and opened his eyes. He looked up at Flaky and smiled, "Hey."

She smiled, "Hey."

"Feeling any better?" Splendont knew exactly how to get on Flippy's nerves.

Flippy rolled his eyes, "Splendid, I'm gonna get going." He stood up, "I'm also taking Flaky with me."

Splendid raised his eyebrow, "Alright."

Flaky looked at Flippy with a confused look, "Where are we," Flippy helped her up, "Going?"

He grabbed her hand and pulled her in towards him, "I don't know but I don't want you to be around Splendont." He whispered into her ear. She nodded and walked over to the door, "I'll be outside in a second."

"Okay." She smiled and walked out of the house.

Flippy looked at Splendont, "You're not allowed to see Flaky, You're not allowed to speak to Flaky, and You're not allowed to talk about Flaky. She's not going back to LA, If you or your manager has a problem with it they can speak to me." He turned around and walked out.

He watched Flaky stand by the car, "You know you didn't have to do that." She smiled.

Flippy looked at her and imagined what the years they missed would've been like. "I did." He said before he grabbed her and pressed his lips to hers. "I really needed to do that."

Her face was red and he knew that everything was a lie.

She turned around and got in the truck as Flippy sat there and laughed at her.

_**Please Follow, Favorite, and Review**_


	9. Decisions

Their Hotel room was only lit up by the light from the moon. Flaky had her head resting on Flippy's chest and her arms wrapped around his waist. The smell of Flippy's cigarettes lingered in their hotel suite and the heat from their bodies kept them warm. "What's going to happen in the morning?" Flaky whispered, The room was so quiet she didn't want to ruin it.

Flippy took the cigarette between his lips and blew out the toxic smoke. "I'm not sure, Petunia probably won't allow me back in the house and you have another life somewhere else."

Flaky knew that she did, but didn't want to accept the truth, "Why don't you come back with me?" It reminded them of a certain day, Three Years Ago, "You'd love Los Angeles, Flip." She sat up and turned to look at him, "There's always something going on, unlike this town."

He smiled at her and imagined the fun that they lost out on, "Flakes." He knew what he needed to do, "I can't leave… I have a child here…"

She didn't say anything. She may have once been his top priority, but not anymore. She looked down at the white silk sheets that barely covered the both of them. "I wish you could, oh, Flippy, just for a week. Come dip your feet in the cold ocean water and-"

"Flaky." He sat up and pressed his lips to her soft plump lips. She tasted like cherries, just like how she did a few years ago. "I wish I could go back with you." He pressed his forehead against hers, "But… I have my own priorities here now, I can't just leave and abandon my child."

Flaky felt the tears start to pry at her eyes, "I don't wanna go back."

"Then, don't." He whispered and wiped away the tears that slid down her face, "Stay here with me. We can pick up where we left off three years ago."

"We can't," She whispered and wrapped her arms around him, "We're not reckless teenagers anymore. We're adults, we learned from our past."

"I love you." He whispered, "Please, Flakes."

She looked at him and remembered the life she used to have. She wasn't the same person anymore. "I'll tell you in the morning," She whispered and laid down, "For now, let's just sleep."

Flippy looked at her and sighed, "Alright, let's sleep."

He pulled the blanket over them and wrapped both his arms around Flaky's body. The feeling of his skin against hers sent shivers down her spine. It was a feeling she once forgot about.

Petunia sat on her couch with a photo album on her lap. Her heart ached as she looked at all the memories that was captured with Flippy. She ran her finger over the picture they had taken while she was around 6 months pregnant with Angel.

The memory ran through her head, just minutes before the photo was taken.

_He pressed his lips against hers, "I love you." He whispered into them._

_Petunia smiled, "I love you." She gazed into his eyes. She had never been so much in love with someone in her life. Everything about him just sent her crazy. Or, maybe it was just that she was pregnant. _

Petunia shook her head and closed the book. "Scumbag." She whispered and put the book back in the bookshelf. She knew where Flippy was at this current moment, she knew that he'd end up going to Flaky's side if she left him.

That's exactly what he did too, and she only knew because Splendont had texted her and told her.

She didn't know how she felt about Splendont. He had given her a lot of proof that Flippy had cheated on her and that he had consistently lied to her. But why? Why did Splendont give a shit about if she stayed with Flippy or not?

She sighed before she went back upstairs, "This is all dumb." She whispered as she walked passed the babies room. She poked her head in real quick to see how her daughter was.

Angel was sleeping on her side with her back to the door.

Petunia smiled and walked over to Angel. She ran her fingers through Angel's semi long green hair. She knew that Angel was taken multiple traits from her father but the one thing that she took after her mother was how fast her hair grew back, and of course her beautifully stunning blue eyes.

She leaned over and placed her lips to the side of Angel's face before she went back into her bedroom. She sat on the bed, Flippy's side, and pulled the covers over her. She took the blanket and pressed them close to her nose. Taking in Flippy's scent.

She knew she loved him, but he has shown multiple times that she was not one of his top priorities.

She felt the tears quickly enter her eyes as she took in his familiar scent and instantly regretted every decision that she had made. She didn't want to lose the man she loved to someone from the past. She knew that she'd have to tell Flippy eventually about Splendont as well, but for right now. She just wanted to fix everything.

Petunia never noticed that she had fallen asleep, but she did notice the loud sound of her child crying. She hated the way the sun shines bright in the morning and didn't want to get out of bed. Without Flippy, she'd have to be the one to check on Angel.

The blankets were quickly thrown from her body and she groaned as she placed her feet on the cold wooden floor. She felt the room starts spinning underneath her and felt the sudden urge to vomit.

She placed her hand over her mouth and ran into the bathroom to release all the toxins from her stomach.

Not a great start to the morning.

After sitting there for a few minutes she pulled herself up and dragged herself to Angel's room. She didn't expect to see the blue haired superhero in her daughter's bedroom. "Splendid?" She whispered.

He jumped up and turned to look at Petunia. He held Angie in her arms, "Oh, Hey, Petunia. I'm sorry that I invited myself in, I wanted to grab some of Flippy's shit, but I heard you in the bathroom and Angie crying so I thought I would help out."

Petunia smiled, "Thanks, Splendid." She reached out for Angie.

"Aren't you sick?" He raised his eyebrow, "You were just in the bathroom."

She rolled her eyes at Splendid's concern, "I'm fine, I don't feel sick or nauseous anymore."

Splendid looked over and thought it through, "Alright." He couldn't think of anything that would make her throw up. "Is it alright if I grab Flippy's stuff real quick?"

Petunia cocked her head, "Why?"

"You did kick him out, Petunia."

Petunia remembered everything from last night, she remembered the fight and them breaking up. Why did she even do that? "I…" She raised her eyebrow, "I don't know why I did that, I'm so dumb. Splendid." She felt the tears form in her eyes. "I… I need to fix this."

Splendid grabbed Petunia, "No, Right now is not the best time."

"Why?"

Splendid looked to the side, trying to think of a lie to tell the poor woman. "He's.." He couldn't tell her the ugly truth, "He's asleep. You know how he is when he is rudely awoken."

Petunia nodded, "Text me when he is awake."

"I will." He smiled and kissed her forehead, "I should head back home and check on him."

"Alright." She smiled and walked him to the door.

The constant annoyance of something touching Flippy's face woke him from his dreamless sleep. He groaned and batted away the annoyance, only for it to return. "Go away."

"You need to get up." Flaky's angelic voice filled Flippy's ears. "I came up with a decision."

He slowly opened his eyes and looked up at the naked redhead, "What?"

"I decided what I want to do." She smiled, "I don't wanna go back to California, I'll stay here with you and Splendid."


	10. Chapter 10

Petunia looked around her empty home and sighed. It has been around three weeks since she had last seen Flippy. There was this feeling that was crawling under her skin telling her exactly where he is.

She refused to go look for him, if he wanted to abandon his child and fiance that is his own decision. She wrapped her arms around herself and looked in the mirror. The hard life of being a mother had taken a toll on Petunia. She may still be young but it was obvious how exhausted she is.

She brought her finger tips to her face and took a closer look at herself. She was no longer a young and reckless teen.

She starts to wonder if maybe that's why Flippy is leaving her. Cause she put the life of the party behind her. "Petunia." Her door swung open causing her to jump around and look at the man who had entered her home uninvited.

Splendid looked at her with a confused face, "Are you okay?" His voice wasn't as deep as Flippy's. He also didn't have the same structure or smile.

She shook her head, "Yeah, I'm fine." She faked a smile and sat down on the couch.

"Are you sure?" He walked over to her and kneeled in front of her, "Is there something bothering you?"

"Flaky." She whispered.

Splendid was taken aback by her response, "Flaky?"

"Am I as pretty as Flaky?" She genuinely wondered. Flaky was short and skinny, her body has yet to be affected by the curse of motherhood. Her stomach was flat and smooth, unlike Petunia's that was slightly saggy and contained stretch marks.

Splendid stared at Petunia, "I believe that you're prettier than Flaky."

Petunia didn't notice the tear that traveled down her face, "Then… Why is Flippy going to Flaky instead of me?" She looked Splendid in the eye with tears strolling down her face.

Splendid opened his mouth and stared at her for a moment. He couldn't confess the truth to her. He didn't want to break her more than she is already broken. "He's…" He tried to mumble out a lie but couldn't think of one.

She wiped the tears on the sleeve of her cardigan, "Is it because how young she is? Because she's prettier than I am?"

Splendid didn't know how to answer the poor woman in front of him. He knew that Flippy loved her, but Flippy also loved Flaky.

"Splendid, answer me!" She cried out, ignoring the soft cries of her daughter that was rudely awoken from her slumber.

Splendid looked around the room for anything that could possibly give him an idea of a lie he could use. One that won't break her heart. "He's at my house right now, he hasn't seen Flaky yet."

She stared at Splendid, "What?"

Splendid felt the sweat fall down his face, "Flippy hasn't seen Flaky since _that_ night. He wanted to repair things with you so why would he run off to someone that would ruin what you both have."

"Had." Petunia corrected him, "What we had." She felt a bit better by Splendid's unknown lie, "I'm going to go upstairs and check on her before the neighbours call and complain." She stood up from her spot on the couch and walked upstairs with a smile on her face.

Splendid groaned and ran his fingers through his hair.

…

Flippy groaned as he rolled over in his hotel bed, "Splendont, stop... he's trying to sleep." He heard Flaky's light voice from the side of the bed that was next to him.

"I don't give a shit. He needs to know Flaky." Splendont growled at her, "Petunia has been at home crying her eyes out because he left her for you and now Splendid fucked it all up because of all this bullshit."

Flaky groaned and got out of bed and walked over to the closet, "What did he tell her?"

"That Flippy wasn't with you." Splendont followed after her. "Flakes, come on… let's just go back to Cali and forget that we ever came here."

Flippy opened his eyes and looked over at the both of them. He felt his blood start to boil as Splendont went to wrap his arms around Flaky. "Splendont, don't."

"Why?" He whispered into her ear and wrapped his arms around her, "Did you forget about all those nights, Flakes?"

Flippy's fists started to clench at how close Splendont had gotten to Flaky.

She turned her head away from him, "I wanna stay here with Flippy and Splendid."

Splendont eyes widened, "Why?" He questioned, "Flippy's a father! He's getting married to Petunia, Flaky!"

Flippy's grip softened as he was reminded of his fatherhood. What would it be like for Angie to grow up with her parents split up? Only seeing her on the weekends.

He really has to make a decision right now.

Flaky, the woman he grew up being insanely in love with.

...or…

Petunia, the woman that birthed his only child and has shown him a new type of love.

"Flaky, please." Splendont begged, "Come home… come back to me. I love you more than any prick understands."

"No, Splendont." She sighed and turned to walk into the bathroom.

Flippy's words came out from his mouth before he even realized that he was speaking, "Flakes, go with him for right now. Give me some time to think for myself."

Flaky froze before she slowly turned around and looked at the man she was madly in love with. "You don't want me anymore?"

"No, it's not that.." He sighed and sat up, "I'm insanely confused and he is right… I have a child with Petunia and I'm getting married to her. I love you, but I love her also… give me some time to think."

She was at a loss for words, "You want me to wait?"

"Yeah, just a bit longer."

"What if you don't want me?"

He opened his mouth but couldn't think of a sentence to form.

"You're just gonna throw me aside?" She felt the tears in her eyes. "I've already waited for you."

"I know, Flakes." He groaned, "I can't choose right now, cause no matter how much I try to convince myself I also know that I love Petunia."

Flaky was fuming with anger as she marched out of the hotel room. "Smart decision, Davis." Splendont glared at him, "Stay away from her."

"Fuck off, prick." Flippy flipped off his best friend's twin brother


End file.
